mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Berry/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|Cherry Berry among other ponies. Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Bottom middle Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png|On the right, in the background Ponies shout Surprise S1E01.png|The mare on the right in the very foreground Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Very left Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Above Raindrops Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|To the right of Sweetie Drops Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Very left The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png|An ear from Cherry Berry can be visible. The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|There's two of her on the left and right Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Under Rarity Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Third form left Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Above Sweetie Drops Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Very left Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Left from Sweetie Drops Applebuck Season Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|A nice clear shot of Cherry Berry Minuette, Cloud Kicker, and Cherry Berry watch S1E05.png|Above Fluttershy's head Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|No one likes Gilda. Pinkie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Boast Busters Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Cherry Berry,outside with the other ponies. Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Cherry Berry chatting with Shoeshine. Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Cherry Berry's flank shows. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Cherry Berry,looking at Twilight. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Very left The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Cherry Berry, beside Minuette. Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png|In the crowd. Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png|Cherry Berry, ready for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Listening to the Mayor. Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Animal Team. The plant team S1E11.png|... and the Plant Team? Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry delivering nest-making materials to houses. Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Singing with Noteworthy and Cheerilee. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Cherry Berry clones... Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png|On the left It's just so much to do S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Golden Harvest, Lucky, and Cherry Berry look at Twilight S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png|Ice-scoring. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a block of ice in the middle of a lake. Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Showing Shoeshine her vegetable stand at the beginning of the market scene. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|Cherry Berry on the far left next to Lemon Hearts. Audience is watching S1E13.png Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|There's about 10 clones of Cherry Berry... Crowd cheering S1E13.png Suited for Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Behind Golden Harvest's tail. Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png The Show Stoppers Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|After a stormy encounter with Scootaloo. Green Isn't Your Color Happy audience S1E20.png|Top left next to Shoeshine Happy audience 2 S1E20.png|Same place as previous picture Over a Barrel Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png|Applebucking without ha hat A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Left from Shoeshine Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|Second from right Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png|Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest…right? Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|Cherry Berry, Twinkleshine, Cloud Kicker, and Sprinkle Medley watch. Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png Season two Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Next to Shoeshine Twilight walking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png|Disappearing in the background. Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Its hard to see but she's in there... Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Behind Mayor Mare's tail Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|To the right of Mayor Mare, gasping. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|What does she see in Twinkleshine? Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Behind Shoeshine The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Cherry Berry in a bee costume S2E04.png|Cherry Berry dressed as a bumble bee. Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png|Next to Raindrops Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png|Next to Golden Harvest Luna wings spread S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png|CB is scared Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Ponies scared by the spider S2E04.png CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|AAAAAACK!!! Cherry Berry hitting a stand S2E04.png Applejack 'goin' our way' S2E04.png Applejack 'was happy' S2E04.png Applejack 'look at 'em' S2E04.png Twilight 'what I do best' S2E04.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png Ponies at the door S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Cherry thanks the mysterious mare. The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Secret of My Excess Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Long line S2E12.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png|Cherry Berry is sad. Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png|That expression on her face, tells me, it's disgusting. The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to Golden Harvest on the bridge in the lower right corner. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony next to the fountain. A Friend in Deed Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Cherry Berry.png|Cherry Berry in A Friend in Deed. Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|What a wonderful smile. Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|Cherry Berry in corner. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Cherry Berry & crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png|Cherry Berry walking. Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Cherry Berry waving at Pinkie Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png S2E19 Cherry Berry RunningBack.png|Run for it! It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png|The creature Cerberus broke free into Ponyville in front of Cherry Berry. Cerberus roaring S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Sleepless in Ponyville Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png|Having a nice conversation with Shoeshine. S3E6 BeforeAllTangled.png|''Excuse me, coming through.'' Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png|''Ooh, don't mind your manes and tails swaying in the breeze.'' Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png All tangled up S3E6.png|What a twist. Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies notice S3E6.png|Oh my, that doesn't look safe. Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Spike at Your Service S3E9 Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides.png Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png|Bringing her hot-air balloon back with her. Games Ponies Play Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Silver Bits S3E13.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 2.jpg CherryBerryFIM M.jpg Other Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|At the background with Rainbowshine RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Golden Harvest, Daisy and Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|With Rainbowshine again Category:Character gallery pages